Dying
by Acmarache
Summary: Prompt by KivaEmber. Urahara thinks he's dying, and Ichigo is there to help make his last moments worthwhile.


Title: Dying

Author: Acmarache

Rating: K+ for brief boy kiss

Pairing: Urahara/Ichigo

Disclaimer: I am not Japanese. I am not male. Therefore, I do not own Bleach.

Summary: Urahara thinks he is dying, and Ichigo is there to help make his last moments worthwhile.

Prompt: A splinter

idiotidiotidiotidiotidiotidiotidiotidiotidiotidiotidiotidiotidiotidiotidiotidiotidiotidiotidiot

He was going to die. There was no doubt about it. The pain was excruciating. He'd never felt this much pain before. Not even when he and Isshin had been sparing, and Isshin had sliced through his stomach. This was beyond worse. He could feel the heat building around the wound. He could feel blood pooling. This was it. And he'd been relatively young, too. There was still so much he had left to do. He still hadn't succeeded in getting Ichigo into bed yet!

Ichigo slid open the door to Urahara's lab when he heard a pitiful wail from behind it. When he saw Urahara collapsed on the floor, he stopped short. The man seemed to really be in pain. "Urahara! What's wrong?"

Oh sweet angel. Death had decided to grant him one last wish before taking him from this world. Ichigo was here. Ah, he would be able to rest in peace knowing he was able to get the boy to sleep with him before he died. "Kurosaki-kun? Come closer. I can't see you."

Okay, now Ichigo was worried. The blonde's voice was so faint and filled with pain. What had happened? Was he going to be okay? He was acting far too serious for this to be a prank. Nervously, Ichigo walked over to Urahara's side and knelt down taking the blonde's head onto his lap. "What's wrong? Are you okay?"

Urahara sighed at the sweet boy before answering. He didn't want to upset the boy too much with his imminent demise. "No, Kurosaki-kun, I'm afraid I'm not okay. In fact, I haven't long to live. If it wouldn't be too much to ask, there's something I'd like to do before my time comes."

Dying? How? When? Sure, the man was annoying, but he didn't deserve to die! The least he could do was give the man his last wish. "Anything."

Good, kind noble Ichigo. He knew he could count on him. Groaning slightly as he shifted so he was sitting in the boy's lap, Urahara threaded his only functioning hand through Ichigo's hair and lent up to press their lips together.

Ichigo blushed crimson when he realized what the man wanted. Well, even though it would be his first time, he would give it up since Urahara was dying of…Wait. What was he dying of again? Ichigo pulled away slightly, so he could look at the man's face. "Urahara? What are you dying from?"

Sighing softly, Urahara looked at his lap as he began his tale. "Early this morning I came to the lab in order to analyze some results. Unfortunately, Yoruichi had spilt some milk, and I didn't notice it. I slipped and fell into my examination table." Urahara gestured vaguely over to the table containing dangerous looking chemicals and tools. Dramatically, he held up his injured hand. "And, this is what happened. This is what I am dying from."

It took Ichigo a moment to realize that whatever Urahara was apparently dying from was on his hand. It was probably residue from one of those intimidating looking chemicals. Except he didn't see anything. Maybe it was the wrong hand? Wait. No, there was a little speck of blood and…a splinter? Beyond irritated with the crazy shopkeeper, Ichigo snorted in disgust as he shoved the blond off of his lap. "It's just a splinter you big baby. You'll live. Have Ururu use a pair of tweezers to get it out. Geez. I'm outta here." With that, Ichigo stomped out of the room.

Urahara took a moment to look at his hand. He wasn't dying? He wasn't dying! This was wonderful! Actually, now that he thought about it, maybe his hand didn't hurt that bad. He wasn't going to die before Isshin! He would live to strangle Yoruichi for spilling milk without cleaning it up! He would live to send embarrassing pictures of Byakuya as a kid to the Shinigami's Women Association!

Wait.

Dammit! Now he would have to think of a different way to get into Ichigo's pants.


End file.
